The present invention generally relates to an accident avoidance device, system, and method and, more particularly, to a device, system, and method for providing real-time alerts to a user of a device in or near a potentially dangerous situation.
Distracted smartphone users are a danger to themselves and others. Smartphone users stagger about cities like zombies, oblivious to the risk of not paying attention to surroundings. Smartphone use while walking has been shown to both decrease walking speed and stride length, putting the user off balance and less likely to walk in a straight line. As smartphone use has increased, pedestrian injuries have also increased—the number of emergency room visits in the Unites States involving distracted pedestrians using mobile phones was up 124% from 2010 to 2014.